Ice Cream Mayhem
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: L wakes up Light in the middle of the night, wanting to get a midnight snack. Light, very grumpily, follows the insomniac down to the kitchen, and all hell breaks loose when L digs out the ice cream and takes it back up to their room. Yummy yaoi follows!


_DementedHinkypunk, I hope you're happy. I worked my ass off on this, and I think it's some of my best work....however; it's yours and everybody else's job to make a decision about that. Just to let you guys know, she's the one who asked me to write this fun little one-shot, seeing as how we both loved the idea behind this story but she was entirely too lazy to write it herself....heh, just kidding (maybe)! Either way, that's where I came in. _

_However, I feel that it's only right to give a shout out to one of my more "energetic" fans. Johnny-depp-and-fire-lover, you sent me a very cheerful review that made me feel so damn warm and gooey inside that I thought it was only appropriate to return the favor. I know I said that I'd dedicate a story to you, but, seeing as how this one was for my girlfriend, you only get a shout out right now. My next yaoi/slash fanfiction will be dedicated to you, however, so be excited! _

**Here's a brief summary: L wakes Light up in the middle of the night, wanting to get a midnight snack. Light, very grumpily, follows the insomniac down to the kitchen, and all hell breaks loose when L digs out the ice cream (and a few special toppings) and takes it back up to their room. That's all I'm telling, except for the fact that you can definitely expect a very smexy, sultry, and downright hot yaoi scene! ENJOY!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Light-kun."

Something poked him in the side, a cool voice dimly making its way into his fuzzy, sleep clogged mind. Blearily, Light groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, but the annoying...thing kept prodding him, forcing away any hope of returning to sleep while it continued.

"Light-kun, wake up."

"Ughhh...." he let out a dull moan, his fingers digging into the soft pillow. "I'm asleep!"

"Light-kun, wake up. I'm hungry."

Dammit. He recognized that complaint; he'd heard it often enough. "Ryuuzaki...." his growl was dulled beneath the pillow, but the angry note did not go unheard by the insomnia-prone detective. "Unlike you, I need sleep in order for my mind to function. Since you keep me up half the nights in order to satisfy your stupid hormones, the least you can do is let me sleep when I have a chance!"

A muffled chuckle reached his ears, and Light let out a string of complaints when he felt cool hands slip across his naked back. "You enjoy yourself, do you not?"

"That's not the point, and you know it. I need sleep, Ryuuzaki, and I can't get it if you're waking me up every five minutes!"

Even though Light couldn't see L's face, he knew that the detective was pouting. That seemed to be his ace in the hole when he wanted to get his way. Light had been surprised when he'd first experienced L's pout, but now he was used to it; after all, L was somewhat spoiled and immature, so it only made sense that pouting would be one of his skills. However, the downside to the detective's pouting was that Light knew if he was to look at him, then L's little attempt at making him feel guilty would eventually work if he was forced to remain looking at that cute, childish expression that always made him feel horrible for denying whatever it was L wanted or asked for. As used to it as he may be, he was still susceptible to L's quirky charm when at his most vulnerable; meaning, when overly exhausted or half asleep, which he was the majority of the time.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you're pouting, so you can just give it up now! I am not getting up in the middle of the night just so you can get a damn snack!"

".........please?"

'Oh Kami, he's using the pathetic voice.....' Light pulled the pillow tighter over his head, but he couldn't block out the pathetic whimpering that L knew was his ultimate weakness, besides the pouting. 'No, I can't give in to him....I am Yagami Light dammit! I don't show weakness to anyone!' He steeled his nerves and threw the pillow aside, determined to give the annoying insomniac a piece of his mind, and he was promptly tackled by the unruly, disheveled, and sugar deprived detective. Light yelped as he was forcefully rolled onto his back, L sprawling out on top of him and wearing the most pitiful looking expression that he'd ever seen. Panda eyes glowed in the shadowed depths of their room and innocently stared at him, begging and pleading with every fiber of his being. Black hair stood awkwardly out all around his head, and his thumb was dangling from the edge of his lips, lips that were curved into a sad smile. All in all, L looked like a cute, overgrown child clad only in rumpled jeans. 'Mind you, a child that spends a good deal of his time thinking of ways to fuck me into the mattress, but a child nonetheless.' Light mentally rolled his eyes, but he was quickly pulled back to earth when he felt cool lips brush over his cheek.

"Light-kun, I need sugar....." L gave him another soft kiss before pulling back and sitting up on his hips, hands splaying out across Light's naked torso. "I am required to have my sugar if there's to be any hope of me properly functioning tomorrow." L started to run his fingertips over the muscled planes of Light's stomach, caressing the silken tan skin with gentle ease.

'He's trying to distract me,' Light heard the alarm bells going off in his head, warning him of the detective's suspiciously cute act, but he couldn't really do anything about it. 'L may not weigh a lot, but he knows very well that he can easily keep me laying here with little effort on his part.'

"Light-kun, you don't understand. I don't need sugar just to think properly. I need sugar in order to function at my very best." L gave the brunette a sad, dismal smile, dark eyes sparkling with the hidden mischief that Light knew he was planning. "It would be a shame if we could not copulate due to your not allowing me to ingest my daily ration of sugar."

Caramel eyes narrowed, a frown tugging the corners of full lips. "You're full of it, you know that? Ryuuzaki, if you want your damn sugar so bad, then why don't you just unlock the handcuffs and go get a snack by yourself?" He knew the answer before L had even opened his mouth.

"Because, Light-kun, it would be highly unethical of me to allow my prime suspect to go unguarded for even the short amount of time that I would need in order to acquire a snack. Besides," L's face broke out into a pathetic and utterly sulky frown, "I'd be lonely." His lips quivered, a depressing air hovering over him as he quietly stared at the weakening teenager. "Light-kun, do you hate me? Is that why you refuse to accompany me downstairs so that I may find a simple midnight snack?"

Guilt flooded through him, red hot as a poker, but he desperately tried to block the emotion. Light forced a sarcastic grin onto his face, but he could literally feel his resolve dissolving as he gazed up at the sullen detective. "You and I both know that everything you just said was a load of bullshit." The comeback sounded weak, and Light wasn't the only one to notice; the pathetic expression on L's face was getting to him, as were those smoky eyes that he couldn't help but gaze into.

Triumph in the palm of his hand, L made his final move. "Please Light-kun? I promise to make it up to you later...."

Light made one last attempt at a defense against L's persuasive and damnable charm. "How? By fucking me until I can't stand up?"

".......Light-kun may have a chance to fuck me if he would only grant me this one request....."

Damn. L had played him like a fool, and he had let him. Light let out a groan, his expression irritated as he gave the older man a grumpy frown. It was wrong, the way L could look so damn innocent one second and yet be conniving and sneaky the next, all the while switching his eyes from cute panda orbs to smoldering pools of grey fire. "Fuck, Ryuuzaki, you owe me for this," he growled.

L practically bounded off of him and the bed in his haste to scurry towards the door. Light didn't even have a chance to grab a robe or a shirt before he was dragged out said door and down the hallway, totally naked save for his boxers. They headed towards the elevator that lead downstairs to the headquarters' deluxe kitchen, the chain connecting him to L rattling as he stumbled after the sugar crazed man, amber eyes flashing angrily as he stared at the shirted back in front of him. 'He really owes me for this.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe it's nearly three o'clock in the morning.' Light noted, glancing at the clock resting on their bedside table. L had woken him up sometime around two, proceeded to beg and plead until he finally got his way about going downstairs for a snack. 'Humph...snack my ass.' When Light had allowed the black haired man to drag him down into the kitchen, he should have been expecting the half hour wait that came while L took his time deciding just what kind of sugary substance he wanted. To make his night even more miserable, Light had then been forced to wait even longer while L picked out toppings to go with his little 'snack'.

So now Light was sitting in bed, his temper on a very short circuit, and was watching L devour a massive amount of ice cream directly from the carton (which was really more of a tub). He was sleepy, frustrated, and now he couldn't go back to sleep because he was too amazed-and disgusted-at the amount of calories and glucose that L was in taking. 'In fact, I don't even see how he's still alive....that much sugar in a person's body cannot be possible....' he stared at the vanilla and fudge swirls ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and maraschino cherries that were covering the top of the nearly half empty carton. To make matters even more unbelievable, L had brought the bottles of whipped cream and chocolate syrup up to the room, and he had a bad habit of adding more toppings whenever he thought the ice cream was lacking. 'In short, whenever a tiny speck of plain ice cream is visible....ughh. How the hell does he not have a single cavity?'

Apparently L noticed him staring, because he stopped devouring the ice cream and turned to stare at him, eyes wide as he analyzed the curious and slightly amazed look on Light's face.

"What's the matter, Light-kun? Do you want to try?" L scooped up a spoonful of ice cream that was dripping chocolate syrup and whipped cream and held it out, the dripping mass a bare inch from his face. Seeing all of that sugar and potentially fattening carbs and calories was downright sickening and Light instantly recoiled from the sweet smelling confection.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll pass," he waved the spoon away, but L continued to hold it out to him.

"Will Light-kun not even try it? I'm willing to share."

Light gave the ice cream a cold glare, disgust written all over his face. "No."

Now L was curious. 'Does Light-kun hate sweets? Does he despise sugar in general?' He made a quick deduction, his eyes scanning the teenager's handsome features. 'If so, then it would be no surprise that he was so averse to going downstairs with me so that I could find something to eat. Light-kun never seems to eat any type of candy, cake, or anything sweet, and the idea of anybody devouring this much sugar,' he glanced down at the melting heap of ice cream, 'is also sickening to him.'

"Light-kun despises sugar." L pulled the spoon back and stuck it in his mouth, a calculating gleam entering his dark eyes. "Am I correct?"

Light was already on his guard. If a normal person asked him if he despised sugar, then he would've answered with a simple yes. However, this was L, and L definitely could not be trusted with any sort of information that could potentially give him an edge. So, naturally, Light did the only logical thing he could think of; he lied. "I do not despise sugar, Ryuuzaki. I just don't eat a lot of it," he sniffed, his features slipping into a nonchalant mask that L supposed any normal person wouldn't be able to see through. However, he was the farthest thing from normal. It was easy for him to see past the cool facade Light was wearing and glimpse the real truth beneath.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." The words easily slipped past Light's lips, but L immediately heard the ring of untruth hanging over them like a dark cloud.

"Light-kun, you are a horrible liar. However, if you're so determined to prove that you're not lying, then eat this." L stuck the spoon into the tub of ice cream he was holding in his lap and scooped up another large serving, the vanilla sweet covered with a sickening amount of whipped cream and chocolate syrup that was twice the amount he'd offered him before. He held it up for Light to see, and the instant flash of disgust in those amber eyes was all L needed to see. "Try it, Light-kun."

"No."

"Just try it." L stuck the spoon an inch away from Light's face. The ice cream touched the boy's lips, and Light felt himself go rigid as some of the sweet fell into his mouth. A choked, gagging sound came from his throat, and he scrambled back away from the ice cream, his hand swiping up and knocking away the spoon.

Both he and L watched as the utensil went flying up into the air, the ice cream flying off the spoon, a blob of white against the darkness.

'Oh dear....' down it came, and Light's face was a portrait of ferocity at its finest when the ice cream landed with a dull splat on his naked chest. It started oozing down his torso, a sweet blend of vanilla and chocolate and whipped cream. L stared in fascination as the ice cream trickled down Light's tan skin, slowly inching its way towards the hem of his black boxers. He didn't even realize what he was doing before it was too late to stop; he leaned over, the bowl of ice cream long forgotten, and licked at the melting sweet.

"Ryuuzaki--what're--what're you doing," the anger slipped off Light's features, and surprise took its place instead as he grabbed the headboard of their bed and caught himself before he fell back, his body going lax under the familiar touch.

L rolled over and kneeled on the mattress, his lips hungrily climbing up the golden skin and licking away the rest of the ice cream. Hands grasped the brunette's waist, nails digging into the soft, sticky skin. "Ryuuzaki!"

"......Light-kun...." L slowly laid another searing kiss on the silky flesh near the peak of Light's chest and glanced up, dark grey eyes burning into red flecked caramel irises. Even with the ice cream gone, Light's skin was still sticky, and L could glimpse remaining streams of chocolate syrup streaked across the tan flesh.

L wiped his mouth, a smirk toying at his lips as he stared at the mildly shocked brunette. "Do you really hate sweets, Light-kun?" L watched the flurry of emotions dance in Light's caramel eyes; he made an attempt to hide the arousal toying at his features, but he was too late. Even as his irises hardened into panes of amber glass, plans were forming in L's genius mind, the cogs in his brain rapidly whirling as he gazed at the teenager. He knew Light was aroused by the epic display; that much was obvious. He also knew that Light was freaked out by the experience, and that was all the motivation L needed.

"I--I never said that."

"Which is why you so desperately tried to evade taking even a small bite of ice cream." L smirked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"You call that small?!" Admittedly, it had been a rather large bite, but that really shouldn't have mattered.

L's mind had come to a conclusion, and he was now positive of two things. 'Light-kun despises anything overly sugary, which includes ice cream. And, because I now know this,' he flashed the stricken teenager a devilish grin, his hand subtly slipping into his pant's pocket.

"Light-kun." He leaned toward the teen, lips brushing over his cheek as L lightly bit down on the soft skin. "I can make you like sugar." Light quivered beneath his touch, gentle pants coming from sugar laced lips. Hands raked over silky muscles, scratching and caressing, forcing Light to arch off the bed as L licked a trail up his chest, saliva mixing with the sticky ice cream residue. "Just as I can make you pant and moan," fingers curled in mahogany hair, roughly twisting the strands and drawing a pained yelp from the sweet mouth. The frosty shield covering Light's eyes was slowly melting, and L watched his face contort into an ecstasy fueled mewl when he kissed the hollow of Light's throat, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Light's heart raced as the sensations overtook his body, ribbons of pleasure unfurling in his chest. The hands in his hair tugged his head back, leaving his throat bared to the sensual kisses and sharp nips from L's teeth.

"I can teach you to enjoy sweets, Light-kun, and you will enjoy every aspect of your delicious training....." L shifted on the bed, kneeling between Light's legs. His hands sprawled out over naked thighs, fingers digging into the tender flesh. The container of ice cream lying beside him on the bed was nearly knocked over, the cool vanilla sweet on top beginning to melt into a pool of creamy, chocolate streaked soup. L saw Light glance at the treat, an unusual half-smile toying at his lips. "How astute. You really do have a mind that rivals my own, Light-kun." Naturally, Light didn't respond, instead choosing to smirk wordlessly at the older detective. "You already know what I'm going to do," L pressed on, trying to lure a comeback from the handsome youth. It didn't work. Light seemed determined to win in this battle of wits.

'His actions have set up the outcome of this battle.'

"You set yourself up to fail." Even though L had started speaking mid-thought, Light seemed to know what thoughts had been in his head. "You are aware of that, correct?"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to win the game," Light suddenly grinned at him, a mirror image of the twisted, hungry smile on his own lips. L chuckled, his laughter dark, more of a lusty snarl if anything. He drifted his fingers farther up the long legs sprawled out before him, lightly skimming the edge of Light's boxers before pulling back. Light felt his blood rush, his skin flushing with arousal and eyes...ah, and his eyes. L could stare into those beautiful orbs all day long. Whenever Light was angry or upset, those eyes shifted to a shade between milk chocolate and honey brown.

'But now...' L let himself sink into those tantalizing irises, the warmth from Light's gaze lighting a flame in his chest. 'From far away, it would appear to anyone that his eyes right now are simply amber brown....but no one but I will ever know the truth. Hmph, not like I'd ever let anybody else come this close to _my_ Light-kun.' Striations of auburn red ran around the pupil, the red flowing out across the iris and blending with the various gold, honey, and amber tints. It reminded L of cinnamon, but better.

L picked up the tub of ice cream and cradled it in his hand. He gave it a gentle shake, and, as if waiting for consent, L waited until the teen gave a short nod to dip his free hand into the container, liberally coating his palm and fingers with the cool, melted ice cream. L touched his dripping hand to the boy's naked torso, ice cream slowly oozing from under his palm and running down the silky flesh. He slid his hand up Light's chest and touched a finger to warm lips, but was denied access into the sweet mouth.

"You said it yourself....I hate sugar."

"Not for long you won't...." he leaned close and brushed his lips over Light's, his tongue fluttering over the soft flesh before pulling away, and it was with a swell of satisfaction that he saw the pout making its way onto the teenager's face, the angry gleam entering those cinnamon colored eyes.

"Quit teasing, Ryuuzaki."

L let out a moan when he felt warm arms snake around his torso, hands fisting in his hair and tugging his head down so that Light's sweaty, panting face was a mere inch from his. "So impatient....but the wait is what makes it all the more enjoyable." L grinned, his smile unabashedly wicked. Hands tightly gripped Light's narrow thighs as he pressed his naked chest to the teenager's, the sticky flesh rubbing against his own. His legs spread, pushing naked thighs further apart, and a delicious mewl rumbled in Light's throat as a hand slipped between their bodies and rubbed the growing bulge at his crotch. Strong-yet spidery-fingers seemed to know just where he was most sensitive, and it was with a harsh yelp that Light felt a tingling heat spread throughout his groin. The pleasurable sensations grew stronger, the fingers deftly slipping into the slit of his boxers and fluttering across his throbbing flesh.

"Ahh---" he swiftly tugged on the shaggy hair and jammed his lips onto L's, his tongue frantically sweeping the inner caverns of the detective's sweet, chocolate laced mouth.

"Mmm....don't think you're going to get away with that." L bit down on the teenager's lower lip and made him yelp, his head reeling back as Light brought a finger up and touched it to the minute cuts that L's sharp teeth had made. His smile pure devilishness, L pushed himself up and sat up between Light's legs, strands of hair clinging to his face and sticky ice cream decorating the milky skin of his chest. It was with a slight hesitation that L glanced at the sheets, but he quickly appeased his conscience; they were already splattered with melted ice cream and various toppings, so what did it matter if he made a little more mess? He could easily afford to buy new, better sheets later.

Speaking of ice cream, the tub of the sugary sweet was looking very appetizing, seeing as how his sugar levels were abnormally low…for him, at least. But L had a much more _appealing _idea of how to use the sweet confection. "You can try all you want; Light-kun, you lost the game the minute you tried to hide having an aversion of sweets. As my partner, whether it is in the work room or in bed, it doesn't make sense for my only friend to dislike sweets." L thrust his left hand into the melting heap of ice cream and grabbed a large handful of the vanilla chocolate swirl treat. Enjoying the obvious discomfort that his 'friend' was feeling, L held the lump of ice cream a foot above the tan torso stretched out before him, a few melting drops of ice cream falling onto the smooth skin. Light jammed his lips together as L cupped his face with his free hand, fingers delicately wrapping around his jaw and tracing the outline of full lips. "So stubborn…" L purred in a low, husky baritone. "I can appreciate that, but it would be wise to accept your failure now, Light-kun….save yourself the pain of defeat."

"…..well….maybe I'm a little _masochistic_." Light's hands burrowed deeper into his hair, nails scraping across his scalp and fingers pulling the shaggy locks.

"How wonderful," L tilted his palm, letting a tiny stream of chocolate tinged vanilla fall onto Light's chest. The breathy cry that came from the teenager's mouth only fueled the arousal rushing in his veins, and he felt an animalistic growl rip from his throat as he gazed at the panting, wild eyed mess that he was making of the normally composed brunette. "Light-kun, I hope that you don't mind, but I'm feeling the urge to create a little 'pain'...."

"Then shut up and the fuck on with it," Light tugged him back down and attacked his mouth, somewhat desperately thrusting his tongue into L's mouth. L growled against the soft lips and pried the stubborn mouth open with his bony fingers, his own tongue slipping inside the teen's mouth and sliding languidly over the wet skin in a slow, unhurried pattern. His hand holding the ice cream was still suspended over Light's body, and the sweet was continually dripping onto the tawny skin, but it wasn't enough. L wanted more. His mouth still covering Light's, L tilted his hand and the ice cream spilled from his palm, splashing all over the teenager's torso and trickling onto the bed. A muffled cry came from a startled Light as he pushed L back and stared at the messy confection lying on his chest, caramel eyes briefly flickering a darker reddish-brown before being overcast with the aroused gleam that L was all too familiar with.

The ice cream had managed to slip up his torso, and some of the vanilla sweet was dripping off his chest and onto his upper arms. It was a little nauseating, all of the sugar in one place, but Light was more captivated by the display than he'd thought he would be. And, with L leaning over him and grinning like a hungry cat, it made it all the more exciting.

A smile slipped onto his features, and he calmly released a hand from its entangled grip in L's hair. The man's eyes monitoring his every move, Light raked his fingers through the vanilla sweet and coated them in a mottled blend of ice cream and chocolate, flecks of whipped cream dotting the white-brown sweet. Just as L had done to him, Light touched a coated digit to the detective's lips, and it easily slid into his warm mouth. Light let out a pale moan when L lightly bit down on his knuckle, tongue swirling over the sugared flesh and licking away the vanilla and chocolate. "Surely--that wasn't wha--what you meant by pain," he groaned, sarcasm heavy in his lusty voice.

"Naturally not...." L pulled Light's hand back, a string of vanilla tinted saliva trailing from his lip. He grabbed the hand gripping his hair and tugged it away, pushing the limb down onto the bed and pinning it to the mattress. "I have better ways to make you feel pain...." L leaned down, hair falling over his smirking face as he pushed the boy's remaining hand down and over his head. Light was trapped to the bed, his legs spread wide on the mattress, a pile of ice cream melting on his chest that was running down his torso and edging towards the waistband of his boxers.

He looked fabulous.

L licked at a stream of ice cream, his tongue gliding over the velvety skin and smearing the cool treat. He pulled a bit of flesh into his mouth, nipping and sucking and prodding it, drawing mewls and gasps from the young man. His lips were cool, like frosted silk as they traveled up Light's torso, teeth wicked sharp as L bit the golden torso, his tongue flicking out to gently rub one of Light's nipples. The brunette moaned in response, and L watched his face contort with wanton pleasure when he took the bud between his teeth. They sank into the soft nipple, his sugary mouth sucking on the peaked bud and tongue languidly running over the pebbled skin. L released his hold on one of Light's hands and grabbed the boy's untouched nipple, rubbing it between his fingers in time with his licks and sucks.

"Ahh----" Light's hand instantly snatched a handful of his hair. Elegant, graceful fingers entwined in the glossy strands and pulled with a strength that L didn't know the teenager had, and they pulled even harder when L rolled his tongue over Light's nipple and drew it further into his mouth, coating the bud with cool, vanilla laced saliva. "Ryuuzaki...."

"Mmnn..." L switched sides, his mouth closing over the untouched nipple. He mimicked the teenager and raked his left hand through Light's satin hair, and he felt Light arch off the bed beneath him when he bit down on the soft patch of skin and sucked, bruising the gold hinted flesh. L reached his free hand down and laid it between their bodies, fingers splaying through the ice cream and rubbing it into the warm skin. His hand slipped even further downwards, fingers teasing at the waistband of Light's boxers before reaching beneath the soft material and touching the patch of hair at the apex of spread thighs.

Hot skin met his touch, and L grinned in anticipation as he wrapped his hand around the throbbing, precum coated head of the boy's cock. His nails scratched the delicate flesh, slick with the salty fluid, and he started to pump the long shaft, watching the flurry of pleasure go racing across Light's features. "Ryuu--fuck--I can't" each word was parted by a long moan, and the cries grew more frantic, more harsh as L's hand slid down his shaft, the palm silky soft and fingers delicately wrapped around the sticky, hot skin. Ice cream, still clinging to L's palm, ran over his burning flesh and stung as L pumped the hardening member, the smell of vanilla and chocolate wafting even stronger throughout the air. "Ryuuzaki, I--I'm gonna--"

The hand stopped. Light let out a protesting moan when the fingers wrapped around his pulsing cock pulled away, L withdrawing his hand from inside the boxers. The detective smiled at him, but Light growled and gave him a piercing glare, his body still shaking from the unfinished pleasure that was flooding his veins. "Now now, Light-kun, don't give me that look. You're masochistic; in the end, the wait will make the finale even more pleasurable." L stared at the bruises and love bites decorating Light's skin, the red and bluish-purple marks stark against the lightly tanned torso and neck. "He delicately scratched the boy's scalp, his fingers toying with the cinnamon colored strands. Somewhat reluctantly, Light felt himself leaning in to the gentle touch, a husky moan rumbling in his throat. "Besides…." L jerked his hand, snapping Light's head back and leaving the full expanse of his neck vulnerable. Gasping, Light shuddered as the detective touched his lips to the taut throat, L's unusually sharp canines pressing against the fragile skin. L's hands snaked up his chest, whispering over the smooth muscles and brushing his nipples before running down to his thighs, nails digging into the tender flesh as L spread his legs farther apart. Light heard the sound of material ripping, and he caught a glimpse of his boxers, much more ragged than they'd been when he'd put them on earlier, being tossed to the floor. He was fully naked, and he felt L's knee brush against his cock as the deceivingly scrawny man leaned closer and sank his teeth into his neck, tongue licking the sweaty, sweet skin.

"Ryuu--!"

Light grabbed the older man's shoulders and pushed, but L was much stronger than he appeared. He remained kneeling between his legs, jean clad knee rubbing him, hands still fisted in his hair and teeth biting the hollow of his throat. Light whimpered, his vision blurring as a wave of burning pleasure shot down his veins.

L hoisted the teenager's left leg up, draping it over his hip. Light blinked, fighting back the urge to yelp when L's fingertip brushed his puckered entrance, the tip of his nail caressing the tight skin. "Besides, Light-kun….I have something much more _painful _in mind……"

"Ahh, Ryuuzaki!"

He and Light had just recently started their 'new relationship', and, while the teenager was somewhat used to his large appendage, L knew it was still bound to be painful for the thin boy to handle, even with preparation. "Light-kun, I'm going to prepare you," L spoke soothingly, his voice lowered a few octaves. Moving his hand, L positioned three fingers to the brunette's lips, and only after a short hesitation Light took the digits into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the knuckles and in between the fingers, frowning a bit as the vanilla and chocolate taste flooded his mouth. As soon as the fingers were evenly coated, L pulled his hand away and positioned a wet digit to Light's entrance, watching for any sign of pain on Light's face as he slowly slipped a finger inside him. Light shuddered a bit, but he nodded and wiggled his hips, making the finger slip farther within him. Carefully, L glided another finger into the welcoming heat, and still the teenager only nodded for him to continue.

"I'm fine, Ryuuzaki, I just---ahh!" The finale digit slid into him, and this time Light felt a slight twinge of pain as It pushed farther in, stretching his still-healing skin. A groan escaped his lips, but he blinked back the tears threatening to appear and smiled weakly at the worried L. "Just--ahh---keep going," he grimaced as a jolt of pain jerked his body, but he kept his leg wrapped around L's waist. Fingers wiggled inside him, stretching the skin and shooting burning waves up his spine, but underneath it all Light felt…something. It was familiar, this delicious sensation, and it made him moan as the detective's probing fingers touched a spot inside him, the bundle of nerves that made him arch and cry out. "Ahnn! Ryuuzaki!"

"So sensitive…" L pulled back a bit and then thrust them back in, his fingertips brushing the spot a second time and drawing another mewl from the bruised, soft mouth.

"Nnmm…Ryuu---" Light felt his erection harden to a painful extent, moans falling from his reddened lips as he weakly dug his nails into the detective's shoulders. L stared down at him and gave his fingers a gentle flex, watching the brunette's face contort in masochistic fulfillment. "Ba--bastard---" there was no venom behind the words.

L withdrew the fingers from the warm, moist heat. Unbuttoning his pants, L one-handedly pushed his jeans down and kicked them aside, the chain connecting him to Light rattling as he did. In his pleasure, he'd nearly forgotten about the handcuffs. 'Oh well. They're not in the way.'

He saw Light eying the bulge in the front of his white boxers, and L flashed him a wicked smile as he started edging the cotton down his hips, over muscled thighs and bony knees. When the boxers were dangling around his ankles L kicked them off, the material falling on the floor beside the discarded jeans and tattered remnants of Light's briefs. His engorged erection, free from its cage, rose up and rubbed Light's thigh, the head dripping and streaking his already sticky skin.

"Light-kun." L reached up and cupped the teenager's cheek, thumb running over his bottom lip. "I'll need more lubrication than that."

Frowning, Light watched L run a hand over his chest, covering the milky skin with the melted ice cream, chocolate, and whipped cream, his amber eyes widening as L grabbed his own member and slathered it with the mixture, letting out a low hiss when the cool liquid touched his skin. The deed done, L gave Light's hair a gentle tug, to make the intention clear. He was silent for a minute, but then realization seemed to hit him.

"Do it."

It wasn't a request, and Light, while not afraid of the detective, was a little worried about what the consequences would be if he denied the older man. So, even though his pride and taste buds were screaming at him to stop, Light repositioned himself on the bed; L spread his legs, still kneeling on the bed, a hand fisted in Light's hair, and Light crouched before him on all fours. The head of L's cock touched his lips, and, with a fiery glance up at the detective, Light took the throbbing manhood into his mouth. L instantly let out a ragged snarl, and Light squeaked in pain when he was jerked forward by the hair, the detective's member sliding farther into his mouth. But, it was arousing, this show of ferocity that L was displaying.

Light swirled his tongue over the oozing head, the sweet-salty taste oddly tantalizing. He balanced on his knees and grabbed L's hips with his left hand, drawing the man closer and putting more of the hot, delicious flesh into his mouth. His free hand reached up and fondled L's sack, fingers rubbing the soft skin in all of the right places and making him let out a choked cry. "Li--Light-kun…." L growled, the hand fisted in sleek auburn tresses suddenly snapping back, forcing Light to jerk back. Saliva and precum trickled down his lip, and his eyes were wild, uncontrolled; hair stuck up all around his head, jagged and glinting with sweat, and the tawny flesh of his chest and arms was sticky, sweet smelling. "Beautiful….." L murmured. He leaned forward and kissed the boy, his tongue snaking out and running over the soft lips. "Light-kun, I can't wait any longer."

Light let the detective shove him down onto the soft mattress, his legs spread wide and head falling back on a feather pillow. The hand in his hair fell to grasp his shoulder, and Light felt L's dripping length touch the stretched entrance. He felt his heart thudding in anticipation as L jerked his legs up and draped them over his shoulders, and he immediately dug his heels into the detective's back. "Ryuuzaki."

"Remember to relax." L warned, and then he slammed into the tight hole.

What came from Light's mouth sounded like a cry from a wounded animal. A ragged scream of agony tore from the pain-stricken teenager, and the body jerked and thrashed on the bed, tears welling up in dark, burnt caramel eyes.

The muscles pulsed around L's cock, heat and soft walls only inviting him to plunge deeper, to spill the teenager's blood and fuck him senseless. But L managed to hold back. Barely. "Light-kun, are you ok?" L groaned.

"Nnn--no---idiot---" Light glared at him, but the effect was ruined when L lightly moved his hips. A whimper of pain fell from his lips, his legs falling from their perch on L's shoulders and sliding down the man's hips. "Damn---that fu--fucking hurt!"

"I am sorry, Light-kun, but I did tell you to relax."

"I was relaxed, you pompous--mmff!" L jammed his mouth onto Light's, hands gripping slender hips as he pulled out and slammed back into the trembling body. "Ahhnn!" Blinding pain raced up Light's spine, but it was joined by a sensual, pleasurable feeling that was beginning to eradicate the discomfort. L pressed farther into the abused body, and he knew he'd hit the right spot when Light cried out, an expression of ecstasy painted on his sweaty features. "Ahh, ri--right there! Ryuuzaki, do that again!"

L withdrew an inch and then pushed forward, touching the brunette's prostate and making him yelp. "Did you enjoy that?"

"What the--fuck do--do you think?"

"Good. Then I hope you won't mind, Light-kun, but I am going to fuck you now."

L jerked the brunette's legs higher up around his waist, and he grinned when he felt the heels dig into his spine, knees tightening around his hips and fingers digging into narrow shoulders. Smirking, L fully withdrew from the tight body and then re-sheathed himself in the wet heat, the boy's silken walls caressing his throbbing cock. The legs draped around him twitched, Light's body shaking as he cried out and pulled L down and bit the flesh of the detective's neck, biting and sucking the pale skin and leaving red marks across the thin throat. L buried his face in Light's shoulder blade, hands pulling the slender hips closer as he slammed in and out of the torn entrance. Each thrust made him brush against the tender bundle of nerves, and each thrust made Light scream in utter delight.

"Fuck--Ryuu---faster!" His manhood was repeatedly rubbed against L's thigh as the detective slammed in and out of him, and Light moaned as the friction built up, his cock throbbing harder by the second. "Ryuu--Ryuuzaki, I--I'm gonna--"

"Me too."

L reached between them and grabbed Light's cock, his hand pumping the sticky flesh, each one in awkward time with his thrusts. Light groaned and sank his teeth into the man's shoulder just as he came in L's hand. Sticky cum spurted over pale fingers, splattering on his chest, and Light let out a strangled shriek as L came inside him. Hot juices spurted inside him, heating his abused insides, and Light felt his body go weak, his arms falling to the mattress, legs sliding back down the pale hips and entangling with L's legs. For a minute, L remained on his knees and inside the teen, but finally he collapsed onto the slender body beneath him and burrowed his face into silky hair. "Nnff--Light-kun….."

"Ryuuzaki." Tan arms wrapped around his torso, fingers splaying across the middle of his back. Remnants of ice cream were still splattered on the fevered skin, and cum was running down his legs and softened member. L gently laid a kiss on Light's cheek, and he heard the boy mumble and tilt his head closer. Strands of hair tickled L's face, and he tenderly reached up and brushed them aside, staring into deep, caramel colored eyes.

"Tell me, Light-kun…..do you still hate sugar?"

"Mmm….I'm not sure." Light wearily sat up, and L followed suite, his head still lying on the sweaty shoulder. "I'm not sure if it was the ice cream that you forced me to try that I liked, or if it was the way you used it."

"Really?" L nipped at the side of Light's neck. "Well, that won't do. I can't have you feeling unsure about something so serious."

"You call my learning to like sweets seri--ahh!" Light arched off the bed; L's hand had drifted down to his thigh, and a single finger was delicately pressing his cum stained hole, so unbearably close to sinking inside him once again. "Ahhnn!"

"Yes. It is serious." L smirked at him, black eyes still shadowed with the sparkles of lust. "I told you before; no friend of mine is allowed to not enjoy sweets."

"Yeah, well, you should know that this so called 'serious' issue of yours is--fuck!" The finger slid into him and jabbed his prostate. L grinned at him and pulled his hand away, wagging the previous groping finger and breathing a quiet 'tsk tsk.'

"Quiet. Until you are sure whether or not you enjoy sweets, I must continue with your teachings. Light-kun, it seems that you and I shall not be leaving this room for a while longer, unless you will admit that you enjoy sweets."

"…….never." Light flashed him a cheeky smile, caramel eyes narrowing as he smirked up at the dark haired man.

L stared at him for a moment, but then he grinned and grabbed Light's thighs, jerking the tan legs apart and positioning his re-hardening cock. Reaching down over the edge of the bed, L held up a can of whipped cream and gave it a small shake, his smile unabashedly wicked and foretelling of the unbelievably kinky stuff that Light knew L was going to do. "Light-kun…..I do not believe that we have effectively used this yet….allow me to demonstrate how sweets such as this can be enjoyed besides being used as mere toppings."

_I'm evil. That's the end of this delicious little one-shot, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it. DementedHinkypunk, I can only hope that this gave you some fun ideas, and everybody else, I hope you'll be nice and write me some reviews! Criticism is welcome, and so are compliments, but flames are evil things that shall be dealt with appropriately. Which means, in simple terms, that I'll write PM's to anybody who dares to write me a flame, and in them I shall scream and throw massive temper tantrums._

_Thanks for reading! I hope it was worth the time!_

_Shizuka no Taisho_


End file.
